Dewdrops Of Relief
by teitocchi
Summary: Kurapika goes on a trip for a while to rest from his clan's eyes' quest. However, rumours spread and they claim that the Phantom Troupe has returned in Yorknew City and they have been on something. Kurapika investigates and discovers something he never expected. (Kurapika x OC later on) Rated T for safety, but it may go up to Rated M later. CLICK FOR FULL SUMMARY AND DETAILS.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** Hello! Let me thank you in advance for deciding to read my story, so *bows* thank you! :D You know, I planned for this story soooo long ago and I finally gained the courage to write it down. (though still not sure about some details of the plot). It's not the best time since now my last year of high school begins and things are going to get really hectic, so my free time is going to fall down to zero... ugh. Also, the story takes place after the events of Yorknew City arcAnyway, before you start reading, here's a full summary for the story, because the summary box hadn't enough room in it.**

_**Kurapika goes on a trip for a while to rest from his clan's eyes' quest. However, rumours spread and they claim that the Phantom Troupe has returned in Yorknew City and they have been on something. Queries pop up in Kurapika's mind, since he had made sure to force Chrollo Lucifer to never use Nen in exchange for his life. He loses no time and decides to investigate the matter in secrecy and confirm the rumours. In the process, he discovers something that he never expected. (Kurapika x OC later on)**_

_**Genres: Mystery, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Angst and a tad bit of humor at times.**_

_**Characters: Kurapika, OC, Leorio, Killua, Gon, Phantom Troupe**_

**DISCLAIMER:** **I don't own Hunter x Hunter, just my OCs. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

**Need x To x Rest**

**I**t had been a long time since Kurapika took a break. Really long.

Ever since he became a Hunter, even before that time actually, his only reason to live has been to avenge his clan and claim their stolen eyes, as a form of personal justice. It'd be a difficult task and he knew it could take all of his life to achieve his goal, but time didn't matter as long as he could do everything possible to make those people pay. After all, he devoted and swore to himself that he would absolutely become the Troupe's shadow and eliminate them at any cost. He had already dealt with three members of the Phantom Troupe, killed two and severely disabled their leader. Yet, many more members remained to deal with and even more pairs of eyes to retrieve, scattered in the world and God knows where. He still had a very long way to go.

However, even though he was trying to concentrate entirely on this task, there were certain... _nuisances_.

Kurapika, for one thing, really appreciated his friends. He liked spending his time with them, doing whatever shenanigans they would usually do and offer him precious moments while being on such a serious and important task. A kind of painkiller that he was glad he had it in his life and was secretly struggling to never mix them in his affairs again. Not after the last time, when Gon and Killua had risked their lives in the hands of the Troupe. He never wanted that to happen again. Also, he was glad that they respected his views and cared for him so much.

Sometimes though, it was _too much_. Leorio, particularly, cared _annoyingly too much_. And this was one of those _caring annoyingly too much_ times.

Leorio had invited him to his medical university, after he found out that Neon and her bodyguards were visiting the town for something. They sat together at a nearby cafeteria and chatted for a little while. And then, that topic popped up.

"Oi, oi, Kurapika! Why don't you just lay back a bit? You seem stressed."

"Ugh, on with it again? Leorio, I said it's fine. I'm fine and I've got a lot of things to do right now." said Kurapika and drank a sip of his coffee.

"And that's _exactly_ why you should just go on a trip or something, dude! You will feel much better after that." insisted Leorio. The young blond man rolled his eyes and sighed. Leorio frowned and banged his hand on the table, his friend slightly startled and leaning back to his chair.

"Listen here, you idiot! As your doctor and your friend, I _**order **_you to go on vacation!", said Leorio in a bossy tone, pointing his finger at the blond. Kurapika blinked a few times, before he smirked and laughed a bit.

"As my _doctor_? Leorio, you're still studying in the second year!" he snickered, highly amused with Leorio's words. The tall young man gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"Maybe, but I know the basics and some more, so I can save yours and anyone's ass sometime!" he exclaimed, earning another one of Kurapika's laughs.

"That's good, but honestly, I didn't know doctors and friends were so domineering... And once again, absolutely _not_." answered Kurapika with an indifferent look and crossed his arms determined. Leorio sighed in defeat.

"You're no fun at all..." said Leorio, just above a whisper, and supported his elbow on the table as he looked into the distance. Kurapika looked at him with a judgemental look, arms still crossed.

But...

What _if,_ even just a liiiittle bit, he was right? _Maybe_ a few days off wouldn't be all that bad... the best about it would be that everyone would finally shut it about him draining his energy and find some peace with that. Yes. That was probably true.

Kurapika sighed and started twiddling his thumbs nervously.

"F-Fine..." he muttered and Leorio cocked his eyebrow looking at him.

"What did you say? Didn't catch that." he asked all interested. The blond looked at him and groaned, slightly irritated.

"I said fine! I will go on this stupid and futile vacation... I guess." he exclaimed louder than he planned. Leorio's face brightened seeing his buddy finally giving in.

"Alright! Two weeks will do. If you want more, then that's perfectly f-!"

"No way. Five days maximum." Kurapika interrupted.

"Whaaat, five days? That's not vacation, that's just days off work!" protested Leorio.

"Thus, vacation too. I won't work, so it's considered a break, isn't that right?" added Kurapika in a collective manner, rubbing his cup's saucer with his index finger. Leorio backed off a bit.

"I-I guess... but, hey, will it be enough for you?"

"More than enough, actually. You are the one who insisted on this after all."

"Well... true. Still, don't force yourself too much with work. That's a piece of advice, you hear me?" said Leorio with a tone of worry in his words. Last time Kurapika wasted all of his energy, he fell asleep for two days with a high fever as well. He should take more care of himself and Leorio as his friend took the responsibility to remind him when needed, even if he was exaggerating at times. If he were to lose another friend from poor health, he would go mad.

"Yes, I got it, _doctor Leorio_." sneered the blond and burst out laughing.

"Oi, what's with the mocking tone?!"

And such was that afternoon. In the next few days, Kurapika asked for permission from Light Nostrade to give him a few days off. Of course, Nostrade was slightly reluctant to permit it, since he was one of his daughter's most powerful bodyguards and who knows if he'd be needed sooner or later.

As for Kurapika, he had already chosen his destination.

* * *

><p>"A ticket for Yorknew City, please." muttered Kurapika and rubbed his temple. The young woman behind the desk nodded and typed something on her computer. Kurapika set his elbows on the desk and held his head up. He hadn't sleep well last night and getting up at 6 o'clock to go to the airship station was a struggle. The Nostrade mansion was too far away.<p>

"Here you are, sir. It's 800 jenny." exclaimed the woman and gave him the ticket with a smile. Kurapika shoved his hand in his pocket to pull out his Hunter License and passed it sleepily to the woman. She took a hold of it and flipped its side to check it. She nodded and gave it back to him.

"I see. Enjoy your trip, sir!" she exclaimed with a smile again.

"Thanks." muttered Kurapika and took the ticket, walking sluggishly outside to wait for the airship. "8:20, huh..." he read the ticket's info and looked at his phone's clock. "7:56... I still have a lot of time..." he sighed and sat at a bench outside. He figured that he could read one of the books he brought with him for pass-time. It could also serve as a distraction to avoid sleeping, because all he wanted right then was to lay down and sleep. _Forever_. He could probably take a nap in the airship, without lowering his guard. Hiding his license would suffice.

He took out of his bag one of his most precious books; The Adventures of Dino Hunter. It was a rather big book and, as childish as it could be, he always enjoyed reading it. It reminded him of the few times he and Pairo read it together, flipping through the pages and admiring the artwork. Also, it reminded him of his and Pairo's pretending to be Hunters, exploring the woods and discovering the greatest of treasures.

Reading a couple of the first adventures made time pass very quickly. The airship had landed and he got on board before he could realise it. His license was already hidden beneath his shirt and he clutched at his bag tightly, as he found an empty seat next to an old woman.

"Good morning." she exclaimed with a smile.

"Good morning." he replied with courtesy and sat down beside her. He sighed. "Excuse me, do you happen to know how long we will travel?" he asked in query. The woman thought a bit.

"Perhaps in five or six hours, my dear. I've gone through this route a lot of times to visit my son who works in Yorknew City." she answered with a soft voice.

"I see. Pardon me for this request, but you see I am really tired and I desperately need a nap. Just for a while. If you wouldn't mind, could you wake me when we arrive or even before that time?" he asked with as much strength as he had left. His head was on the verge of falling down.

"Oh, but of course my dear! Don't worry, I will. I can see in your eyes that you're very hard-working and such a kind young man. You sure need a wink of sleep."

"I'm glad you understand. Thank you so much!" he thanked the woman, leaned his head on the top of the seat's back and closed his eyes.

As soon as his eye lids closed, he lost consciousness not a second after. Five hours would do the trick.

* * *

><p><strong>So, Kurapika goes to Yorknew City, since it's a place with many things to do. What do you guys think of it so far? R&amp;R is highly appreciated! :3<strong>

**(By the way, the last scene was written like that because I'm feeling like falling down, I couldn't be more sleepy than I am right now, seriously.)**

**Also, forgive me for any grammatical mistakes. They might be there because I'm sleepy and since English is not my mother tongue... well, there you have it. ^^**


End file.
